Love Hurts
by spirit-wolf-05
Summary: Finally COMPLETED! Kodi loves a wolf who happens to be Aleu, his own sister who he hasn't seen in years. With the 2 of them in love, how can Balto tell them it can't be? Please, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Love Hurts

The musher latched Kodi onto the front of the team and returned to the sled to check on the mail. Kodi barked and yapped with the other dogs of his team. _His _team. He still could not believe it. He was delivering the US mail to the town of White Mountain and he was the one who was leading the sled team!

"MUSH!" The musher cried from behind. Kodi barked and sped off, leading the team on and out of Nome.

From the old up-turned boat by the shore Balto, Kodi's father, watched proudly as the team disappeared into the forest and onto White Mountain beyond. He lifted his head back and howled loudly.

Further down across the snowy tundra Kodi pricked his ears and listened to the howl echo through the air. He howled back and thrust his weight into the halter, pulling with all his might and running as fast as he could go. Kodi felt more proud than he had ever felt before, and he knew that his dad was equally as proud too.

Balto's smile faded off his face as the team disappeared through the tree line. He stepped off the bow of the boat and padded along the icy deck lightly covered in powdery snow. Then suddenly, something caught his eye. Paw prints in the snow, leading off the side of the boat and down the plank that was the entrance and exit to the boat. Curious, Balto followed the trail.

Down the plank he went, across the snow-covered land and on towards the old mill. He found the door half open when he reached there and quietly Balto nudged the door open wider so as he could get in. He looked around the dimly lit room. Lying by the old stove where most of the light was being emitted from was Jenna who had her back to Balto. Balto watched her flanks rise up and down slowly and he wondered if she were asleep or not. He trotted over quietly to her side and looked over her side at her face. Jenna appeared to be dozing slightly, so Balto lowered his head and nudged her gently to wake her.

"Hmmm…wha…what? Oh, Balto, it's you," Jenna said quietly and she yawned widely, "I came to see you earlier but I couldn't find you."

"I know," Balto said softly, "I saw your tracks leading from the boat. I thought it might have been you. I was just watching Kodi and the team leave for White Mountain. He looked so proud up at the front, leading his team on."

"Yes, I was certainly happy for him." Jenna replied.

"So why did you come to see me then?" Balto asked suddenly.

"To speak to you about Kodi…"

"Kodi? Why Kodi?"

Jenna stood up and looked deeply at Balto. Balto caught her gaze and she looked away quickly. He could sense that something was troubling her greatly, yet she did not seem too keen to tell him what it was.

"Oh, Balto," Jenna sighed sadly, "each night I've watched Kodi leave here and head out to the woods alone. He never returns until very late at night and he's been doing this for the past week or so! I'm really worried about him. What is so important that he should go out to the woods secretly?"

Balto thought for a moment. He hadn't expected what Jenna had just told him.

"I…I don't know," Balto said slowly, "but I can find out. When Kodi comes back from the mail delivery, I'll ask him."

When Kodi returned from he mail run, frosty-furred and thirsty, Balto was the first to greet him.

"Kodi," Balto began in a serious tone, "I've had a word with your mother earlier on, and she's mentioned something to me which I have to sort out with you. Come to the old mill and we'll discuss it there."

Kodi just stood there and stared at his father. His heart was pumping so hard it felt like it was in the back of his throat. Slowly and without muttering a word he followed Balto into the old mill.

"Now," Balto started, "about this…"

"Look dad," Kodi interrupted, "whatever mom has said to you, it's got nothing to do with her or you!"

"Kodiak!" Balto snapped, though not too unkindly, "That's no way to speak to me. I don't like to hear of you going into the forest alone. It's dangerous to be out there on your own, especially at night."

"Dad! It's ok! I'm fine out there…"

"I'm just worried about you Kodi! I don't want anything to happen to you! That's why I am now forbidding you to go out to that forest alone."

"But that's _not fair _dad! I'm fine out there! Why can't you and mom just keep your noses out of my business?"

Kodi turned and fled from Balto, passing the rest of his sled team on the way out. Dusty, Riley, Kirby and Ralph all stood in the doorway, momentarily stunned by the look of both anger and despair they had seen on Kodi's face. Dusty looked at Balto worriedly.

"He just needs a little time…" Balto grumbled before he too passed the team through the doorway and out into the snow.

Balto lifted his head and howled. Jenna's face appeared at the open window. Balto gestured with his head at her, indicating for her to come down. Swiftly Jenna sprung out the window and slid down the sloping roof before landing with a soft thud in the snow below. She walked towards Balto and she saw the sad look that was spread across his face.

"Well?" She asked softly.

"I'm sorry Jenna," Balto replied, "I tried, but Kodi would have none of it."

"Oh, Balto," Jenna said sadly, "what are we going to do?"

Balto turned away and studied the bright round moon above. There were stars sparkling and twinkling like small studded diamonds scattered across the great black canvas that was the sky. The northern lights danced and glowed, casting a greeny-bluey light across the ground. Balto watched and thought hard. He frowned. Kodi would be going to the woods tonight, so why not take the chance to follow him? Balto turned back to Jenna.

"Jenna, I'm going to follow Kodi and see why he is going to the woods each night."

"Balto," Jenna said worriedly, "are you sure that's the best thing to do? What if he sees you? He'll never forgive us for it."

"It's for his own good Jenna," Balto said reassuringly, "don't worry, I'll be careful."

Balto turned his back on Jenna, who clambered back onto the roof and back into the house through the window, and sped off down the snowy slopes and through Nome.

Jenna watched him leave. She rested her head on her paws and yawned tiredly. Inside her was a longing to know what her son was up to in the woods every time he went. Yet she knew that Balto would find out, he would be careful not to get noticed. Balto would soon know…

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Love Hurts

_**Part 2**_

_**Left off with Balto heading off towards the woods to follow Kodi and find the truth behind his mysterious trips to the forest…**_

Balto skidded to a halt outside the old mill. He poked his head through the gap in the doorway and saw the rest of Kodi's sled team resting quietly in the warmth. Ralph lifted his head at the sound of the door hinges creaking and cocked his head slightly at the sight of Balto standing at the door.

"Hey guys, its Balto!"

Dusty raised her head and looked at Balto, whose eyes were scanning the room.

"What you lookin' for Balto?" She asked quickly.

"It's not what," Balto muttered, "It's who."

"If you're looking for Kodi," Riley piped up from behind, "then you just missed him. He left here about five minutes ago."

Balto turned round immediately and dashed out of the door. He ran out over the snow covered plains and on towards the forest. He glanced at the ground and noticed Kodi's tracks leading to the tree line. Judging by the tracks it seemed that Kodi had been running. Balto looked ahead and focused on reaching the trees quickly.

It only took him a short time, for in a few minutes Balto had slowed down to a speedy walk and had stopped just behind the first line of trees. He raised his muzzle and sniffed the air, searching for Kodi's scent. When Balto found it, he found Kodi's tracks with it.

He looked up and squinted through the thick forest. Kodi's tracks led away quite deep into the trees and Balto's gut twisted suddenly in anguish as he remembered that the forest was prone to grizzlies and cougars alike.

Balto's amber eyes darted to and fro in the dark as he padded along as quietly as he could through the undergrowth. There was not an ounce of light shining through the leafy canopy above to light his way, but he was confident enough that he would be able to find his way successfully.

After what seemed like many hours of wandering around, loosing Kodi's trail once or twice and walking around in a number of circles, Balto found what he assumed he was looking for. A small clearing that rounded off quite neatly in the centre of the forest was lit up by the light of the moon which could actually get through as there was no canopy up above to block it. Balto remained in the shadows of the low-hanging tree branches and watched with wide eyes as his own son, Kodi, pranced around playfully with a young, grey, female wolf.

"Aww, come on Aleu, surely you can run faster than that!" Balto heard Kodi bark cheerfully. Balto's gut flipped and squirmed again. The wolf…surely it was not the same wolf…

"You know I can't keep up with you, Kodi!" Aleu laughed in reply, "Which is why I'm so rubbish at playing tag with you!"

Kodi suddenly stopped running around, padded lightly over to Aleu and nuzzled her softly. Aleu nuzzled him back and smiled.

"I'm so glad it's just me and you, Kodi." She said gently.

"Yeah, same, and it's going to stay that way." Kodi replied in a determined voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that…well…you know how we said that coming here to see each other would be our little secret?"

"Yes…."

"Well, my…my parents have found out. I don't know how, but one of them must have seen me come down here. Now my dad's on to me. I don't know if he suspects anything but….I can't be too sure…"

"Well…" Aleu said thoughtfully, "the only thing we can do, I guess, is to find another meeting place."

"But my dad might see me again…"

"It's either that or we don't see each other again."

Kodi and Aleu fell silent. That was the last thing they wanted to do. They were so alike, and yet so different. They could talk about anything and everything and they both felt like they had known each other for all their lives. There was something special between them, something almost magic.

"No matter what happens," Kodi started slowly, "we will always stay together, because I love you Aleu, and we need each other."

"I know, and I love you too, promise me you'll always be there for me…"

Kodi silently stepped closer to Aleu so that their noses touched. They kissed in a way that only dogs could kiss before nuzzling each others necks. Their tails wagged happily as they embraced their warm hug.

Balto had seen enough. He wanted to lunge forward and split the couple up. Kodi did not know who Aleu truly was, and Aleu did not know who Kodi truly was. It was not the fact that Aleu was a wolf and that Kodi was a dog, no, of course that was not the reason why. It was the fact that Kodi and Aleu were…

"No!" Balto growled. He spun round and began to run blindly back through the forest. Branches whipped his sides and face as he ran, but he did not care. He burst through the trees and out onto the snow cut and bleeding, he did not care. He slipped and skidded over the snow and ice and once or twice nearly fell, he did not care. He didn't even care when he burst in through the old mill's door and aroused the sleeping sled team, howling at the top of his voice as the team stared at him, both shocked and terrified looks spread all over their faces.

"Balto!" Ralph called out over the howling, "Calm down man! What's wrong!"

Balto stopped howling and looked at Ralph. Dusty's jaw was hanging open in shock at the sight of Balto looking so scared.

"Are you ok, Balto?" She asked meekly.

Balto just stared at the team, unsure of what to do next.

"Wh…wher…where's Jenna?" He managed to stammer.

"Not here, that's for sure…" Riley said quietly.

Balto turned and scampered out the door and up to Jenna's house. When he arrived he found Jenna was out waiting for him.

"Balto!" She cried, "I heard you howling!"

"Yeah? Then so did the whole of Nome!"

"I was so worried, what caused you to do that?"

But Jenna stopped dead suddenly as she saw a look of almost terror in Balto's eyes.

"Balto, what's…what's wrong?"

"It's Kodi," Balto began, "I know why he's going to the woods each night."

"Tell me then! Why is he?"

"He has a…girlfriend."

Jenna sighed with relief.

"Why, Balto, what's so wrong with that?"

"Jenna, Kodi's girlfriend is his own sister Aleu."

"Aleu? But, no….why? How doesn't he know…?"

"He won't know because he won't remember her!"

"Balto, what _are _we going to do? This is…..its terrible! We can't let those two be together, it's not right! They're brother and sister for pity's sake!"

"The thing is, Jenna," Balto mumbled quietly, "how are we going to tell them and make them believe it?"

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Love Hurts

_**Part 3**_

**_Yay! I've finally updated this! Sorry if I took so long! This is the final part to my story, I hoped you've enjoyed it! But nyhoo, enough chatter, Balto knows about Kodi and Aleu and now it's time to break the news to them that they cannot be in love, they're brother and sister, but how will Balto tell them and wil they take it? _**

Balto waited in the warmth of the old mill, waiting patiently for Kodi to appear at the doorway. He knew the sled team would return soon from their daily delivery run, around noon normally. It was not long before the door burst open, letting in a cold blast of air that startled Balto. In marched Kodi and Dusty laughing about some joke they had just come up with. Balto stood up and the two dogs stopped guffawing.

"I need to speak to you, Kodi." Balto said sternly. Kodi frowned and nodded to Dusty to tell her to leave.

"I'll wait outside." She whispered to Kodi before turning around and scampering out through the door.

"What is it dad?" Kodi asked, unsure of what would come next.

"Kodi," Balto began, "I've seen you and your…your girlfriend together in the woods."

"You followed me?" Kodi growled. "How could you dad! How dare you follow me! You had no right to do that!"

"Well I'm damn glad that I followed you to those woods Kodi, because you'd never know this if I never knew about you and your _mate_!"

Kodi took a deep breath and tried to control the anger welling up inside him. Balto sighed and looked at Kodi.

"Kodi, your girlfriend is your sister."

Balto expected Kodi to growl, to howl, to throw a temper tantrum at the most, but instead Kodi just grinned and then laughed. He flung his head back and laughed hard with all his might.

"That's right dad," he chuckled, "you try and put me off and split us up by telling us that we're brother and sister! Good joke dad, but that's just too sick, telling me that. I would know if Aleu was my sister. I know all my freakin' brothers and sisters!"

Balto frowned and growled quietly.

"Kodi, when you were just a young pup, one of your sisters was different from you and your other brothers and sisters. She looked like a wolf, more of a wolf than I look…"

Kodi stared at his father through wide eyes….it could not be true…

"She left to find her place in the world," Balto continued, "I never saw her again after she left to join the wild wolf pack. They crossed an ice path only a few years ago to follow the caribou. Your sister said she had to lead them. It was a long journey, and it's certainly a long story, but the point I'm trying to make is that………that sister of yours _is_ Aleu." Kodi fell silent. He thought through what his father had just said…his true love…his own sister…

"No…no….no! It can't be! She can't be my….no! You're lying dad! YOU'RE LYING!"

Kodi spun round on his haunches and ran from his father, out the doorway, speeding past Dusty and out onto the snow covered plain towards the forest. Balto padded out of the door and watched Kodi disappear into the distance as snowflakes steadily began to fall from the grey skies. Dusty turned to Balto and gave him a hard look.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"I've got to follow him and explain something to him. It'll take him a while to understand, but he has to, he has got to understand…" Balto said, mainly to himself.

"Understand? Understand what? Balto!" Dusty called after Balto as he scampered after Kodi towards the snow covered tree line once again.

Balto raced through the forest toward the clearing he had once seen Kodi and Aleu in before.****When he reached there, Kodi and Aleu were no where to be seen.

"_Perhaps they went deeper,_" Balto thought to himself and he sprang off through the clearing and beyond. The forest was growing thicker, the tree branches hanging lower under the weight of the snow. Everywhere Balto looked there was nothing but green pines and white sagging branches. After a while Balto stopped to catch his breath. He had been running for what seemed like a day and a half, with still no trace of Kodi or Aleu. Balto thought hard, if not the clearing, where else would they be? He sighed and looked around him. He gathered his bearings and turned to start back home to Nome, when something suddenly made him jump. Snow fell from a tree nearby, like something had knocked it. Balto pricked his ears and listened, holding his breath. A twig snapped. Snow crunched. Balto was fully alert now; something was behind him, watching him. He whirled round and came face to face with a huge brown grizzly. Balto sunk back in terror as the bear rose up on its back legs and roared deafeningly. It was now that Balto had to run, as fast as he could go, despite the fact that he was tired, despite the fact that he was worried for Aleu and Kodi, it was now a life or death situation and he had to run _fast_.

The bear brought his vast front paws down into the snow and began in hot pursuit after Balto. Balto swerved left and right through the trees, trying to loose the grizzly, but the bear broke through the branches after him with terrifying ease. Balto had never faced a grizzly bear like it. Balto emerged back out into the clearing and skidded to a halt as he saw Kodi and Aleu come trotting into the clearing on the other side.

"Kodi, Aleu!" Balto yelled. "Run as fast as you can! There's a…"

But suddenly Balto was swept to the side against a tree trunk. He lay limp as he figured out what had just happened. He opened his eyes and saw the grizzly above him, ready to strike again. But Kodi leapt at the bear and bit onto its raised paw. The bear growled in pain and rage and flung Kodi to the side. But Aleu was at the bear now, biting and snapping at its feet. The bear went to strike Aleu, who dodged its paw and went for its nose as the grizzly lowered its head. The bear snarled and flung back its muzzle so that Aleu went flying and landed hard in the snow. Now Balto had scrambled to his feet and was already lunging forward at the bear. But the grizzly fell forward in rage and confusion as Aleu and Kodi tackled the bear together. Balto leapt upon its chest as it fell, with no time to leap back. The bear landed with a great thud in the snow, exhausted. Balto pushed his way from beneath the belly of the bear and lay down in the snow. Kodi and Aleu rushed over and helped him up. The bear too was beginning to come to his senses again, and without one word Balto, Kodi and Aleu took their chance and fled back to Nome.

Jenna rushed forward as soon as she saw Balto approach her house, with Kodi and Aleu in tow.

"Oh, Balto!" She cried, relieved, "Are you ok? What happened? And Kodi and Aleu are you two alright too? Are any of you hurt?"

"We're fine Jen," Balto grinned as he shook his damp coat dry, "there was a grizzly attack, but these two managed it fine. Without them I would be…well, let's not go there."

"Kodi, Aleu, please say you're ok too!"

"We're great mum," Kodi laughed, "nothing can stop us!"

But Aleu fell silent. She stared at Jenna and pinned back her ears as she realised….

"Excuse me," Aleu said slowly, "but, I…who are….how do you know me?"

Jenna's smile fell from her face.

"Aleu," she said softly, "how could you forget? I am your mother, Aleu, and Balto is your father. How could you even forget Kodi? You forgot your family Aleu…you forgot where you truly belong."

Kodi looked at his father, who tried to smile comfortingly.

"I'm sorry son," Balto said, "but Aleu is your sister, you two cannot be in love anymore."

Kodi looked at Aleu, and then looked at his parents. He sighed.

"Aleu, they're right. We are the same. The same build, the same parentage, its obvious we're brother and sister. How could we not notice?"

"Because love is blind," Jenna said gently.

"And cupid's stupid!" Balto added in and the four of them laughed.

"I'm….I'm sorry," Aleu said once they had calmed down, "I have forgotten where I belong, where my place really is, who my family is and also who I am. One time I thought I was meant to be a wild wolf, but thinking this has made me forget everyone I love. All I can say is I am sorry."

Balto stepped forward and nuzzled her softly.

"Aleu, no matter where you are, whether you're running at the head of a wolf pack, or racing the mail sled back to Nome, we will never forget you. You can choose where you want to go, but this will not be good bye. There is an option of visiting!"

Aleu laughed as hot tears brimmed her eyes.

"I will go back to the wild," she said, "lead my wolf pack. But this time I will not forget who I am or where I really belong. And I will visit you, I promise!"

Kodi hugged Aleu good bye as Balto and Jenna watched. Jenna was crying quietly and nuzzling Balto who was on the verge of tears himself.

"Come visit often!" Kodi grinned and Aleu nodded.

"Not even a wild-eye grizzly could stop me!" Aleu laughed.

"Have a safe journey home to your pack!" Balto called as Aleu padded away into the forest. "And no bear wrestling!"

Aleu disappeared into the darkness of the trees and her laughter echoed behind her.

"Come on son," Balto said softly to Kodi, "let's go home."

Kodi nodded slowly and turned away, walking slowly along by the side of his mother and father.

Later on that night, when the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky, Kodi awoke to hear howling coming from the forest. He knew that howl like he knew the underside of his paw. Kodi jumped up from his bed by the fire side and looked out through the open window. The night air was frosty; a slight breeze caressed his face and carried the sound of Aleu's howling to his ears. Kodi listened for a while before Aleu's call died down, then threw back his head and howled with all his might, answering the call of his wild wolf sister.


End file.
